All components of rotational machines are primarily manufactured along the central rotation axis of dedicated machines thereof. A dynamic balancing apparatus has been used to measure the angular position and magnitude of an unbalanced mass which exits with respect to the actual running axis after the components of the rotational machine are assembled.
A dynamic balancing method is a theoretical method which is used in the dynamic balancing apparatus to measure the angular position and magnitude of the unbalanced mass.
In order to implement the dynamic balancing, most commercially used dynamic balancing apparatuses measure only a centrifugal force component generated by the unbalanced mass when a balancing test piece is rotated at the constant speed, or indirectly measure vibration of a support generated by the centrifugal force, thereby estimating the angular position and magnitude of a rotating unbalanced mass.
The existing balancing apparatus needs an accelerating time until reaching to a certain rotating speed from the stopped state, a real balancing time which is performed at the certain rotating speed and a decelerating time which is necessary to stop the rotating state from the certain rotating speed.
Due to the accelerating time, the real balancing time and the decelerating time, there is a problem that the existing balancing apparatus is limited in productivity, i.e., the number of balancing operations per unit time.